There are a variety of mechanical devices which are designed to prevent the theft of automotive vehicles. However, there are mainly two kinds of such mechanical devices, which are used to disable the steering wheel or the gear shift of an automotive vehicle. As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art mechanical device 1 is provided at one end thereof with a hook for catching the steering wheel 2, and at other end thereof with a hook for catching the brake pedal 3. Such a prior art mechanical device as described above is lengthy and inconvenient. The device must be used in such a manner that two component parts of a motor vehicle are disabled at the same time.
The conventional lock for disabling the gear shift of an automotive vehicle comprises a base and a rod. The body of the automotive vehicle must be so drilled as to enable the base of the lock to be fastened near the gear shift. The gear shift is disabled by being located between the base and the rod of the lock. The drilling job must be done at the body shop at additional expense, not to mention the trouble that the car owner has to take to make an appointment with the auto body shop for the drilling job.